Sorcerer
"I sometimes wonder, what would life have been like if I didn't have my strange powers? Certainly a lot more boring. Probably would have become an accountant like my father. Would have had a lot less death threats though, and wouldn't have had that terrible accident" - Zardell Ketterington, Arcane Sorcerer, Former mage of the Tower. Sorcerers are born with innate magical capabilities, which they may find difficult to control. Most sorcerers are born that way, but a few become imbued with magic through strange rituals or encounters with excessively magical things. It takes great force of will for a sorcerer to utilise their magic effectively, and they often end up hurting themselves when first learning. The untamed magic within a sorcerer can often be harmful to themselves, even when they’re not using it. Nevertheless, when a sorcerer attains full control over their powers they can be a terrifying force of magical power. Sorcerers are largely discriminated against in civilised places, due to the destructive force they can have if they lose control even briefly. Sorcerous Magic "Oh it's brilliant, having magic at your fingertips! No need for books or magic words, just a simple gesture and the laws of the universe are yours to command!" - Zallian Lordswood, Arcane Sorcerer Unlike Mages, a Sorcerer does not need to chant phrases or keep magical notes in order to use their magic. The magic of a sorcerer is contained within them, all they require is free movement in order to channel these energies. A popular method of restraining a sorcerer is to bind their hands, which keeps them from channeling their magic. When a sorcerer is first learning to control their powers, they start small. At that time, it’s a challenge, but over time they gain enough control over the magic within them to be able to perform minor feats of magic with ease. A sorcerer has versatile control over the lowest points of their power. For example, a fire sorcerer can ignite a torch at will, an arcane sorcerer can create a mystical blue glow. A sorcerer’s power is evident when they cast it, and their appearance changes slightly and noticeably. Their eyes may start glowing, and their arms may become wreathed in magical energy. The area around them may also be affected; when an earth sorcerer uses magic the ground may tremble around them, or the air may become cold when an ice sorcerer casts a spell. When at the extent of their power, a Sorcerer can draw upon their own raw strength, and ignite the blood in their veins to turn it into magical energy. This always causes harm to the sorcerer, and can kill them if they do it too much. Surges & Backlashes "I once met someone who was jealous of my powers. Idiots" - Burned Ruby, Fire Sorcerer. It is not healthy to be full to bursting with magical energy, and life is tough for a Sorcerer. Often a Sorcerer will suffer a "Surge". This is when the magic inside them fluctuates and is bursting to be free. This is often uncomfortable for the sorcerer themselves, and can result in a backlash. Surges can happen when a sorcerer is under stress, has been hurt, uses too much of their magic, or can just happen randomly. "Backlashes" are a sudden burst of uncontrollable magical energy, and is usually harmful to the Sorcerer and those around them. Backlashes are the main reason sorcerers are mistrusted, and sometimes hunted down. What happens in a backlash is often random, and depends on the sorcerer's type of magic. It is not always unhelpful. A fire sorcerer may unleash a burst of flame all around them, or may find themselves burning up.